


Thor, Defender of Good Sleep (Loki & Thor as kids)

by e_n_silvermane



Category: Marvel
Genre: Just wanted to write about Thor being a good bro, Loki and Thor are kids in this one, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor's a goof and decides he's gonna vanquish Loki's nightmares, all I want to write is loki fluff okay, short fic, which he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_n_silvermane/pseuds/e_n_silvermane
Summary: Loki has been having recurring nightmares about the frost giants, and Thor decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Thor, Defender of Good Sleep (Loki & Thor as kids)

**Author's Note:**

> Two things before you read: one, I'm not that familiar/practiced with writing these two (or writing about the frost giants) so if anything seems off, please tell me!! And two, I've written them as 7-8 years old respectively. Thor's a good big bro. :)

First, it was pitch black, and stone cold.  
Then there came the laughter.  
With a swirl of snow and a sharp smack of ice against his temple, Loki awakened within a nightmare to the strangely familiar faces of the horrid and frightening frost giants. He was strewn across the frigid ground, unable to move, ironically frozen in fear. They were all around him. Blood seeped from their teeth, from the soldiers they had eaten alive, and it was almost as dark as their glittering red eyes, curling and dripping on their thin blue lips.  
“Look,” one said in a chilling, raspy growl. “We missed one!”  
They began to converge on him, thundering footsteps shaking the glacial, crystal-like ground he laid on. Why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he get away?! He was helpless and trying so hard to get up and run, but—  
Loki jolted upright in bed screaming at the top of his lungs, clawing at his chest, his face, his hair, anything to remind him that he was alive, here in Asgard with his family. His fingertips felt as cold as ice itself, doing nothing to reassure him of reality, and he began to panic even more, his heart thumping wildly against his ribcage.  
'They got me they got me they got me—'  
The door to his room creaked open and he let out another shriek, diving back into his mountain of satin and fleece blankets. Loki was positive that those were the frost giants coming to get him, to crunch his bones and drink his blood and only spit out what remained of his nightclothes. What else could it be?  
“Brother!” came a loud whisper. “What troubles you so?”  
“Please don’t eat me,” Loki sobbed under his pile of blankets.  
“I’m not going to eat you. It’s me, Thor!” The bed shifted as Thor heaved himself onto it with a little 'oof'. “Do not worry, Loki, for I have brought Mjolnir!”  
The little boy felt his heart calm a little at the sound of his brother’s voice. “Thor?”  
“That’s right!” Thor clapped in glee. “Mjolnir and I will protect you! ...What are we protecting you from, exactly?”  
Loki let out a distressed whine at this, and Thor patted him gently through the dozens of bed sheets. “Frost giants again?”  
He nodded, and then, realizing his brother couldn’t see him, said “yes” in the smallest voice he could muster.  
“Worry not! I shall avenge thee!” Thor leapt off the bed and ran around the room, swinging around his self-crafted hammer and making over-exaggerated fighting noises, occasionally pausing to insult the invisible frost giants. The little raven-haired boy brought himself to peep over the blankets and see for himself that there really were no frost giants anywhere, and that the only night terror in the room was his brother’s silly acting and hyper-dramatic hammer-swinging.  
“Be gone, ye beasts!” Thor, who had never been good at keeping his voice down, bellowed. “You mongrels of ice and terror! Leave my brother, that he may have peaceful sleep! Arghhh!” With a final jump and a swing, Thor stood above several imaginary slain frost giants and turned to his brother with a sweet grin. Loki, who had calmed down, smiled back with gratitude shining in his emerald green eyes.  
“What is going on here?” Frigga, awoken by all the noise, stood in the doorway in her golden nightgown.  
“Do not worry, Mother,” Thor laughed breathlessly. “I was vanquishing Loki’s nightmares! You see, I had been sleeping when I heard him call out for help-”  
Frigga walked over to the bed and scooped up her youngest, pressing a comforting kiss to his forehead. “Is that so?”  
“It is!” The young god chimed. “And I stepped in and said, ‘Ho, Frost Giants! It is I, the mighty Thor! You dare to terrorize my brother in his sleep? Well, you wretched beings, you’ve met your end!’”  
Loki giggled at his brother’s silliness and Frigga sighed with a smile on her face. “That was a very nice thing to do, Thor. Very kingly of you to protect your brother. But…” She paused, stroking Loki’s hair ever-so-softly, gently enough to make him yawn and long for sleep once more, “It is time for my little princes to go to sleep, nay?”  
“Alright.” Thor let his hammer rest at his side. “May I give Loki a good-night hug?”  
Frigga barely had time to set Loki down before the little dark-haired boy leapt forward to embrace his brother.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
“You’re most welcome, Loki!” Thor picked him up with ease and hugged him even tighter. “And you are safe to sleep now.”  
With this, Frigga gave Thor a final nudge to go back to bed, and she spent a few more minutes with Loki, tucking him in and smoothing down his hair.  
“You’re lucky to have a brother like that, aren’t you?” She smiled gently.  
“Mhm.” Loki agreed quietly before slipping off to dreamland once more. This time, his sleep was peaceful, no longer plagued by recurring thoughts and fears of frost giants. There was only comforting darkness, and his brother’s enthusiastic voice echoing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
